Blood & Tears
by DragonOfHeaven14
Summary: [Kakasaku] She asked him to stop, but he persisted. A loved one dies, and tears have yet to fall.


_Author's note: These were drabble challenges over at the kakasaku community on LiveJournal. Sorry for the angst, but oh how I loves it! Oh yeah, Naruto doesn't belong to me. _

**Blood...**

"... and if there are no more questions, then you're dismissed." Tsunade shuffled papers as the two shinobi left the debriefing room.

Down the silent hall the two walked side-by-side in silence, until a small hand grasped the arm of the other. "Kakashi..." Sakura caught him in mid-stride, "I need you to stop!" Which he did literally as she spun him to face her. "Stop protecting me! Stop playing heroics - just stop!" She felt exasperated to his nonchalance. "I'm not your student anymore."

Her grasp finally fell from his sleeve, as his own hands buried further into his pockets. "If it bothered you that much, I'm sorry."

**XxX**

Days later, Sakura found herself dodging back and forth from flying kunai and various explosives being thrown her way. These petty attacks were nothing - after all, she was a jounin now, as well as a newly recruited member of ANBU.

The mission was going fairly well; however, the enemy had turned more aggressive within the last couple days. And suddenly, Sakura had found herself being targeted by a particular relentless shinobi. His skill was equally as good as hers, as he jumped and landed to her side, throwing a punch - almost catching her off guard.

Quickly reaching behind her, Sakura was able to unsheathe her sword in time to spin and block another attack from her assailant with his own sword. Metal continued to clash together in a furious battle of power, as the enemy slowly pushed Sakura back.

"Ah, you're pretty good with a sword." The assailant spoke up, diverting Sakura's attention only for a brief second - causing her forearm to be sliced by his attack.

Blood began to ooze from the wound, causing a dull throb to course up and down her arm.

"But you're not good enough!" Within a blink of an eye, the enemy's sword changed its angle of attack, knocking Sakura's from her hand. Taking a step backwards, she was once again caught off guard as the butt end of a sword connected with her stomach, causing her to crash to the ground.

Getting back to her feet while forcing herself to catch her breath as quickly as possible, Sakura suddenly found herself paralyzed.

With an unfair advantage, the enemy sheathed his sword, and laid a few hits on Sakura before she fell helplessly to the ground.

"Ah, it was fun while it lasted." He spoke in a sing-song voice. "I do hope Konoha offers more of a challenge next time."

Sakura scrunched her eyes tightly, preparing for the finishing blow, only to hear a sickeningly familiar sound of something moving past internal organs as splashes of warm crimson liquid speckled her features.

Opening her eyes as the lifeless body of her attacker fell to the ground, green orbs flashed to meet the fearful gaze of mismatched gray and red.

"I'm...sorry! I couldn't...Sakura..."

Relief overcame her features, and she couldn't help to smile at his loss for words. "Thank you, sensei, for saving me."

* * *

**Tears...**

Leaves turned red and fell from the trees, dancing their final waltz as they blew past the large group of spectators dressed in black.

Sakura shivered as a chill zinged up her spine from the new change in weather; the wind had picked up recently, she noted as more hair blew into her face, sticking to the streaks of tears staining her cheeks. "How appropriate." She muttered.

Slowly, oh so slowly, people left until there were only two lone figures. "We should go." A warm hand was placed on her shoulder, belonging to Kakashi. "The baby..."

"I don't want to go." Sakura shook her head, "But I'll go."

**XxX**

When they reached their home, not bothering to question if either were hungry or not, they crawled into bed - Kakashi facing the window with Sakura pressed against his back.

"I can still hear him." Sakura whispered against the navy blue fabric of his shirt.

"Mm." A muttered reply, as his eyes stared out the window at the glow of the street lights below the apartment.

"I can still feel his too strong hugs around me."

"Mm." Kakashi felt a small arm wrap around his waist, noting the feeling of a now showing pregnant stomach touching him - he swore he never noticed before.

"I can still see the jealousy on his face."

"Mm." Kakashi scrunched his eyes shut - how was he suppose to respond to that?

"You can cry, Kakashi." Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. "It's alright to mourn."

Before he knew it, he felt tears against his back as he drifted off to sleep.

**XxX**

Weeks passed, and Sakura's emotional outbursts were fading, thankfully, since Kakashi was starting to grow concerned for her health; but her constant nagging on him for lack of emotions were just as annoying. No, they weren't annoying, she was right - he is emotionally stunted.

"I thought I'd find you here." Soft footsteps came behind him. "Everyone's looking for you."

"Mm." His gaze stayed focused on the flowing water - the bridge being one of the last places giving him solace.

"The council has elected you as the next Hokage; Jiraiya nominated you, and they agreed."

After no reaction, Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder. "Did you...?" She felt him shake.

"Why...?" Bottled up emotions quickly escaped him, triggered unknowingly. "Everyone dies around me - I'm nothing but a curse; I'll kill everyone." He buried his face in his arms. "It hurts so much."

Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head in the middle of his broad back. "If I could, I'd take the pain away." A soft whisper to try and ease the pain of the silent sobs vibrating through his body. "But you are strong, Kakashi, and loved by everyone here, now, and in the past, and even the future."

"I never wanted to be Hokage - that was Naruto's dream." A bleary-eyed Kakashi watched the river below him. "But I'll do it for the people."


End file.
